Nightclubs/Nightclub Management
Nightclub Management are a series of Free Mode missions in Grand Theft Auto Online introduced as part of the GTA Online: After Hours update. Description After completing the initial setup of the player's club, access is provided to the management computers in the office and warehouse levels. In order to increase and maintain the popularity of the nightclub, the player must undergo regular club management. As the player progresses through management missions, they will encounter various celebrities who will also give the club high popularity. Unlike most other business activities, the player can perform the Promote Club activities in any session type, they are not restricted to Public lobbies only. Players can also receive a series of club promotion missions by phone call while not in the club. Missions vary greatly in difficulty but are randomly issued. Locations in some missions may be specific to the location of the player's club, while others will be the same regardless of the club's location. Promote Club missions Place posters at each Location Run out of time (20 minutes) |reward = $1,500-$5,000 plus RP and Popularity |unlockedby = |protagonists = GTA Online Protagonists |todo = Place posters at each location (x8) }} The player receives a bag of fly-posters promoting the current resident DJ at the club and has to put them up by hand at 8 locations throughout the city. Some of these locations will be on the walls of direct competitors to the player's club. Locations Upon completion, the popularity of the club will increase and the player will be rewarded with up to $5,000 and up to 800 RP. Drop flyers to promote the Nightclub Run out of time (20 minutes) |reward = $1,500-$5,000 plus RP and Popularity |unlockedby = |protagonists = GTA Online Protagonists |todo = Get in the helicopter Drop the flyers over the promotional areas }} The player is given 20 minutes to get in Tony's chrome Buzzard and fly to 8 areas marked on the map and drop flyers with the marked zones. Locations Upon completion, the popularity of the club will increase and the player will be rewarded with up to $5,000 and up to 800 RP. Deliver the supplies to the Nightclub Run out of time (20 minutes) The supplies are destroyed |reward = $1,500-$5,000 plus RP and Popularity |unlockedby = |protagonists = GTA Online Protagonists |todo = Collect the supplies Deliver the supplies to the Nightclub Garage }} The player is given 20 minutes to travel to a location and collect a Mule filled with bottles of champagne and deliver it back to the club. The cargo is fragile and a Supplies Health meter is shown on the HUD to indicate the amount of damage sustained. Locations Upon completion, the popularity of the club will increase and the player will be rewarded with up to $5,000 and up to 800 RP. Recover the stolen supplies Run out of time (20 minutes) The supplies are destroyed |reward = $1,500-$5,000 plus RP and Popularity |unlockedby = |protagonists = GTA Online Protagonists |todo = Collect the supplies Deliver the supplies to the Nightclub Garage }} Local gangs have stolen a Mule with unspecified alcohol from the club. The player has 20 minutes to travel to their location, recover the truck and return it to the club. NPC gang members will provide armed opposition at the truck's location and will pursue the truck on the return trip to the club. Locations The Vagos in Rancho will pursue the player in custom Lowrider Buccaneers which can be stolen by players but cannot be kept or sold. Upon completion, the popularity of the club will increase and the player will be rewarded with up to $5,000 and up to 800 RP. Smash up the developers' vehicles *20 minutes to manually damage 4 randomly located (surrounding each club location?) McGill & Olsen bosses' vehicles **NPC enemies (no wanted levels) **Vehicle list? *$5,000 + RP Collect the clubbers and take them to the Nightclub *15 minutes to collect 2 NPCs from rival clubs **Hornbills Strip Club **Vanilla Unicorn **Cockatoos Nightclub **The Vault Nightclub *$2,000 + RP Collect the VIPs and take them to the Nightclub *Lazlow mission giver *15 minutes to collect 2 VIPs in white Patriot Stretch PR2NCE **Los Santos Golf Club **Von Crastenburg Hotel (LSIA) *$3,500 + RP Play music to promote the Nightclub *20 minutes to collect a Blimp from LSIA and fly over 3 locations and play music long enough to attract interest. **Vespucci Beach **Legion Square **Rockford Plaza *$3,500 + RP Destroy all rival supply trucks *20 minutes to destroy (4) mobile Bensons? *Driving into city from freeways *$2,000 + RP, $3,500 Locate the celebrity *Lazlow mission giver *20 minutes to follow snapmatic clues in white Patriot Stretch PR2NCE **Poppy Mitchel: Clues - Rockford Dorset Hotel, Vinewood Sign, Von Crastenburg Richman. (her pink Cabrio is parked with her) *$5,000 + RP Collect the celebrity and take them to the Nightclub *Lazlow mission giver (and assistant) *15 minutes to complete in white Patriot Stretch PR2NCE **Miranda Cowan - Eclipse Boulevard - same location as Beverly Paparazzo mission, Madison Fox is one of the chasers *Lose the Paparazzi **Collect the assistant (uses Antonia Bottino NPC model) at Crucial Fix coffee shop *$2,500 + RP Random missions Rewards As well as the tangible rewards obtained in each mission of money, RP, popularity and increases to the celebrity appearances statistic a Number One Nightclub reward trophy will appear on Tony's desk after completion of certain numbers of missions. *Bronze = 12 *Silver = 24 *Gold = *Platinum = Bugs/Glitches Failing any mission still rewards the player with money, RP and count towards the completion trophy. This may or may not be intentional.